


Onward and Upward

by lferion



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Puns & Word Play, Yuletide, Yuletide 2015, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words for a young Morse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onward and Upward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dkwilliams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/gifts).



Endeavour onward, seeking truth among, behind, beneath the dreaming towers fraught with human failure and delight alike. Music will remain, and many kinds of love, hope, charity and sight. Not in vain the study, sense, perception and insistent inspiration, the partnerships that stretch behind, ahead, beside: the line of light that threads through you from Hathaway to Thursday, Lewis, Jakes and Strange. All changed and changing in the plod, the dance, the daily watch and weary season's work that is protect and serve. Your name will fly the heavens, make a difference, and many mourn when comes the remorseful day.


End file.
